


The Romance Shelves

by irllink



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Crushing, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, a little ravilink, f/f - Freeform, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irllink/pseuds/irllink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda knew she liked girls the way other girls liked boys, and she knew from experience she couldn’t change that, no matter how hard she’d tried, and Zelda…well, there was no way Zelda would go for her.<br/>Right?</p>
<p>Highschool AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Romance Shelves

Hilda kept glancing towards her. She was so beautiful, slim but somehow still curvy; she was awfully hard not to look at, but Hilda didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea. She…she didn’t have a crush on her. She just thought she was cute, was all. A girl can have eyes, can’t she? Still, changing for gym class…Hilda thanked the heavens she was in the same class as Zelda.   
It was an embarrassing detail to notice, but Zelda always wore adorable underwear. Lacy, pastel, tiny bows on the front…where did she get those? Hilda glanced down at the plain sports bra she’d worn for the third day in a row and felt incredibly self-conscious. She wished there were stalls instead of the open locker room, that way she wouldn’t have to look at her. That way Zelda wouldn’t have to look back, too. Hilda nervously allowed herself one glance every class. Just one. After that, she glared down at the floor as she pulled on her gym shorts and t-shirt; as she tied her shoes.   
She almost ran out of the locker room every day. She often missed back when they had co-ed P.E., since her only friend in school happened to be a boy—a…flamboyant one at that—but still, he was someone to talk to. He’d managed to snag the starting quarterback of the football team as a boyfriend, and nobody seemed to mind. Their school was wonderfully accepting aside from the inevitable few, but Hilda still hid her true self from everyone. She knew she didn’t like boys, no matter how many times her parents had said something along the lines of, “Well, honey, the only boy you’ve ever really talked to is…homosexual…so, truly, how can you know?” But she knew with all of her heart. She knew she liked girls the way other girls liked boys, and she knew from experience she couldn’t change that, no matter how hard she’d tried, and Zelda…well, there was no way Zelda would go for her.  
Right?  
  
“Ugh, finals are kicking my ass.” Ravio groaned as he walked with Hilda to her car. “Link tries to help me study, but we always end up…” he laughed nervously, “Uh, you know.”  
“Gross,” Hilda unlocked the vehicle and threw her backpack in the back. “You need a ride, or are you just being the chivalrous gentleman we all know you aren’t?”  
“Harsh! But, hey, if you’re offering, Link has football practice, and…” He rambled on, but Hilda immediately tuned him out. Zelda—the Zelda!—had, by some trick of fate, parked right next to her, and was walking towards her car as well. Hilda didn’t notice herself staring until Ravio nudged her and whispered, “You’re being obvious, Hil.” Hilda’s entire face turned pink as she ducked into her car and started the engine. Ravio slid into the passenger seat, but not before calling out to the blonde girl, “Hey, Zelda!” Hilda restrained herself from assaulting him with her fist right there.  
Zelda looked up to see where the familiar voice had come from before smiling and waving back, “Hey, Ravi, I haven’t seen you at practice in forever! Why’s that?” with each step she took closer to the car, Hilda felt her heart beat hard.  
“Man, if I don’t do well on these finals, I might not graduate.” Ravio smiled sadly, before clasping his hand on Hilda’s shoulder. “Oh, hey, have you guys met?” Hilda stared straight ahead, inwardly cursing him. _This idiot!_  
“Oh, we have gym and trig together, right?” Zelda smiled warmly, and Hilda willed every cell in her body to keep her hands from shaking.  
“Y-yeah, that’s right…” She stuttered out.  
“You should talk to me more! Hilda, right? That’s such a pretty name!” with every word, Hilda felt her face become hotter.   
“I… I…” she searched desperately for words, “I’ll...try to do that…” she finally choked out.  
“You better!” Zelda smiled at her again before turning to Ravio once more, “Well, good luck on your finals! Oh, hey, I could help you study!”  
“Hey, that’d be great! Wanna come, Hil?”  
“I—”  
“Oh, that’d be so fun! All three of us!” Zelda clapped her hands together before turning to leave. “Have Ravio add us all in a group text, okay? We can talk about the details and stuff!” She waved her fingers before climbing into her own car.  
Hilda just stared at him in defeat as he flashed his signature shit-eating grin.

***

It was incredibly easier to text Zelda. Hilda found that having just a few more moments to think about what to say helped tremendously, and they began texting often, even outside the group with Ravio. They began speaking in gym class and trig, and smiling at each other in the halls…Hilda would never admit it, but it was all thanks to Ravio.  
Slowly over time, they became closer friends, and even hung out together—well, with their friend group—a few times. The day before finals, Ravio announced that they should all study together until the library closed, and they all agreed.  
Hilda sat in her car alone in the dark library parking lot, tugging her sweater sleeves over her hands nervously. She saw Link’s truck in the far back, but no indication that he’d left since he pulled in. She wondered if he was okay, and quietly walked over and peeked through the window to unfortunately see him in the backseat with Ravio, kissing his neck as he laughed. Redfaced, she stepped back, and jogged back towards the library, hoping they didn’t see her.   
_Ah…Zelda’s already here_ , she thought as she approached the table where she sat. “H-hey!”  
“Oh!” Zelda looked startled as she jerked up from her textbook. People shushed her, and she whispered an apology. “Hey, Hil!” she whispered cheerfully.  
“I…uh,” Hilda looked away and smiled uncomfortably. “I think Link and Ravio might…be awhile, you know…” Zelda made a gagging noise and Hilda couldn’t help but giggle. She sat down, more at ease now, pulled her books from her backpack, and set them on the table. They studied to themselves until they were the only ones in the library, and Zelda looked up and around.   
“Hey…can you…” Zelda tapped her chin with her finger. “Can you help me find a book back in the reference section? I’ve never been good at finding them.”  
“Yeah, of course,” Hilda stood and followed Zelda, but she ducked into the romance shelves, where they once came and laughed at all the ridiculous titles. “Oh, the reference section is-” She was cut off by her own short gasp as Zelda took her hand.  
“I…” Zelda smiled but looked away nervously. This was the first time Hilda had seen her like this, unconfident and blushing. “Remember when we came here awhile back?”  
“Y-yeah,” Hilda replied, her heart about to beat out of her chest. What was she up to?  
“I remember when I saw you laughing,” Zelda started, “I was…taken. With how beautiful you were, I mean- ah…sorry if that was…” she chuckled uncomfortably and Hilda felt her own hands become clammy. “I remember how much I wanted to kiss you.” She finally blurted out, her face red and eyes darting.   
Before Hilda even had time to react, it happened. Zelda softly pressed her lips to Hilda’s, gently and innocently. It took a moment, but Hilda kissed her back, a bit firmer, a newfound bravery awakening in her heart. She cupped the blonde’s face and pressed against her, as Zelda gently placed a hand on Hilda’s waist. They broke apart slowly but surely, and as soon as their eyes met, they both smiled.   
“That,” Zelda said, “was awesome.” They burst into giggles and Zelda leaned in to kiss Hilda’s cheek.  
“Well, well, well~!” they both whipped their heads around to see Ravio smiling and quietly clapping. “It’s about time!”   
They broke into laughter again, all discomfort or shyness melting away, and Ravio grinned back at them.

Hilda knew she liked girls the way other girls liked boys, and she knew from experience she couldn’t change that, no matter how hard she had tried in the past, and Zelda…well, Zelda only made her more sure of it. 


End file.
